


Helpless

by peepandchirp



Series: Self Indulgent Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuase you know..., Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M, Past Tense, Reader is genderless, Reader is referred as you, Songfic, Which is why I put both f/m AND m/m, also it's really late rn you guys, wizard reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Reader meets Newt and their heart goes boom!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Get it, the reference? "Helpless" "heart goes boom"
> 
> EDIT: June 13, 2017. I just went back and edited some bits. I'm going to be slowly editing my works. Catching mistakes I didn't notice before.

You had just moved into your new cottage like home, and were settling in nicely. You met most of your neighbours, most of which, were muggles. 

Of course, there's always that one neighbour that no one meets right away. Newt Scamander. Some of the wizard folks on the block had told you that he's a bit odd. 

Not sure what they meant, you only smiled and nodded, thanking then for greeting you. 

xxxxx

Two days had past, and you've heard some odd banging coming from Newts house. You did your best to ignore most of the sounds, figuring that he was only working with potions. Your neighbours hadn't mention his creatures.

You had decided to introduce yourself. Walking over to his house, you'd grown nervous. You were unbelieveably shy when meeting other people, meeting your neighbours prevously was easier because you had your mother helping move in. She helped calm you down when meeting everyone.

Too bad, she had left the same day. You steeled yourself, took a breath and walked to the front door. Knocking a considerable amount of times, you noticed something at the window. 

It was a small green creature. You smiled, the creature was rather cute. The only thing that had worried you was the muggles seeing him. 

After waiting for a minute or so, you decided he wasn't home and turned to leave. Just as you were about to leave the door opened. A tall, thin man stood in front of you. Brown hair with curls, light eyes and a sweet smile. You felt you heart beast faster as your cheeks felt warm. Instead of feeling shy, you felt calm and comfortable.

"Hello there, may I help you?" This must be Newt.

You turned towards him and smiled shyly. "I'm your new neighbour, [name]," you reached out your hand. Man, this man was handsome, you felt your heart beat even faster when he shook your hand.

"Newt Scamander, pleased to meet you!" He said, smiling widely at you, "I would've greeted you earlier but I've been busy" He scratched his ear, nervously.

Shaking your head, you said it was fine and he invited you in for tea. You gladly accepted and saw his interior was quite lively. Yellows, browns, blues and whites were his main theme it seemed.

"That's a neat little bowtruckle" You said, before sipping your tea. Newt looked up at you, pleasantly surprised. "You're a wizard?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

You blushed, "Yup, graduated hogwarts a few years ago" Newt smiled at you, "I was a Hufflepuff! Which was your house?" he asked, leaning closer to you. 

"I was [house name]," you smiled, placing your tea down. "Lovely, I've always admired the colours, though, Hufflepuff colours have stuck with me" Newt joked a bit.

Blushing more, you noticed the time and stood up. "I'm sorry, I have something to do soon." you explained, apologising, "Thank you for the tea!" Newt stood up and walked you to the door. 

Turning back to him, you smiled again, "Maybe we can do this again, and you can tell me about your bowtruckle!" Newt seemed to like that because he smiled brightly, nodding. "Yes, I would like that very much, "He said, shaking your hand farewell. 

xxxxx

Months had past, and you've learned more about Newt. You've learned a lot about his creatures and Pickett had even taken a liking to you. 

You felt very good around Newt. His presence was nice and his smile was infectious. You found yourself liking him more and more. 

"[Name]?" Newt said your name, in a calm manner, and woke you from your daze. "Yes, Newt?" you replied, looking up at him. He smiled and offered you a sweet. You took it gladly. 

Taking a deep breath, you turned towards Newt. A look of hidden determination on your face. "Newt, I like you a lot. I would like to take you out on a date," You said, not really thinking. 

You realised what you said and your eyes widened. Newt looked at you, quietly and processed your question. Apologising, you turned to show yourself out. Feeling a hand grab your arm, you stopped and turned to Newt. 

"I like those who speak their mind," He was smiling and a light pink coloured his cheeks. "I would love to go on a date with you," He spoke softly. 

"Really?" You asked, unbelieving. Newt nodded. 

You smiled and kissed his hand. "Saturday?" 

"Saturday"

"See you, then"

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, my hands hurt. I really like reader inserts. This is a genderless reader, like I said. I might try writing a male reader one. Anyway, I hope you like.


End file.
